


Vagabonds, Nare-Do-Wells, and Insufferable Bastards

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Requests are welcome, Transgender, knights of camelot, not sure what to tag, other reader inserts are cis, some are nonbinary, some reader inserts are trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of reader-inserts, including the lovely men of Camelot. All will have a tinge of sexual-theme, so could be considered NSFW.<br/>Some of these reader inserts are trans!reader, some are nonbinary, and some a cis. I'd noticed that there aren't many LGBTQ+ inserts in many fandoms, especially the Merlin fandom. Requests are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alliances (Arthur/Reader)

You, Princess (Y/N) (L/N), were travelling to Camelot on behalf of your father, King Ecclesiastes of Harlession. You were sent to try to forge an alliance with King Arthur and the Kingdom. Your caravan rode through the gates of the beautiful city, guards surrounding you on horseback, you on your own majestic gray Percheron. You looked around the city, (E/C) eyes wide with awe as you took in the sights; your own Kingdom, Herlession, was much different, with snow covered mountains and plateaus, ice-fields, and rocky soil.  
Your circle of guards reached the main stairs leading to the citadel, where King Arthur Pendragon stood with his Knights, and a scrawny-looking servant by his side. Arthur's golden hair captured the afternoon sun dazzlingly, making your heart flutter slightly. His sky blue eyes smiled on their own, only making his grin even more charming than it already was. You blushed when you noticed just how broad his shoulders and chest were, how strong he looked. The young King walked down the stairs with a cute little bounce, offering his leather-clad hand to help you from your steed.  
You let him take your (S/C) hand, and hopped down from your horse, violet dress billowing around you. The silk fell back to your sides as you walked with Arthur up the steps. Your lips were pulled back in a bashful smile, (E/C) eyes cast to the ground as he looked at you.  
"Princess (Y/N), I'm glad your trip was safe," he said in a voice that made your stomach squirm unlike any way you had ever felt before. His face was even more Kingly up-close, with a strong jawline and Roman nose, and high-set cheekbones.  
"Thank you, My Lord," you answered in a small voice. You had always been shy, but your Father had told you that it was your duty to win the heart of King Arthur Pendragon if Harlession were to thrive. You looked up at the blond and felt your heart skip a beat. "Sire, I am glad that you would have me, it is an hono-"  
Arthur held up his hand with a warm, inviting smile that you wanted to wrap yourself in. "There is no need for formalities, (Y/N), if our Kingdoms are to be allied we need to become friends as well. Call me Arthur," he summed up, tone holding a hint of an order. He beamed another friendly, toothy smile.  
You nodded your (H/C) head, (E/C) eyes locking with baby blue ones. "Alright, Arthur," you tested the name on your tongue, and decided you liked it very much. "I do hope that you know of my Father's intentions with sending me here; to not only forge an alliance with Camelot, but to also betroth you." Your cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red as you cast your eyes away. Your pace was speeding up, as it always did when you were nervous, and Arthur stopped you with a gentle, yet firm, hand on your wrist.  
"(Y/N), I knew of your Father's intentions the second I heard he was sending a seventeen-year-old girl through the wilderness bordering our Kingdoms. No King, would do such without a legitimate reason," Arthur said quietly, head ducked close to yours so that passersby could not eves drop. His dark pink lips pulled back in another smile, albeit a slightly different one; this smile held a tinge of mischief and something you couldn't place your finger on. "I will have Merlin lead you to your chambers, and help make you comfortable until the feast this evening. I hope you will attend, since it is in your honor, after all."  
Your eyes widened as you looked at the young King. "A feast? In my honor?"  
Arthur looked confused, blond brows knit close together. "Yes. Don't you do that in Harlession?"  
You shook your head, biting your lip. "We try to reserve most of our food, for both the winter and those that cannot afford food throughout the year. Every great while, when an important event comes up, we have a small feast," you answered, cheeks flushed as you though of how strange that must seem to the King.  
Instead a smile was placed on his lips. "That is very noble of your people. I've heard that the Harlessionairs are generous, kind people, but I never knew to what extent," he said. Arthur stepped back, to let you pass him, and gestured to the tall, lithe servant. "Merlin, show Princess (Y/N) to her chambers and make sure that she has everything she needs."  
The raven haired man nodded and escorted you to your room. You could feel something strange about him, but brushed it off as him being from a different custom than you.

\-----

The feast was enormous, with more meat than you had ever laid eyes on in one sitting in your entire lifetime, and mead and wine being poured all around; the fruits were different tasting from the ones native to your Kingdom, the vegetables slightly larger. You stuffed a slice of warm, buttery bread into your mouth with a quiet moan, the savory flavor causing your mouth to water. A serving woman, Guinevere they called her, placed a platter of roasted pheasant in front of you and you smelled the air indulgently; the meat was so tender, juicy, and flavorful that you thought you could stuff yourself just on the foul.  
King Arthur smiled as he saw you eating, and you froze, eyes locked. He realized you were embarrassed and shook his head. "Don't be ashamed, a lady able to eat such a way is a feat. An admirable trait, to be honest," he whispered in your ear, leaned close together to be heard over the bustle. When he pulled away there was an adoring smile on his lips, blue eyes soft as he watched you continue to eat.  
The two of you talked throughout the festivities, laughing with each other and even dancing once or twice. Arthur said that your crimson dress, which you had changed into when you for the feast, was flattering on you. You smiled and told him that his chainmail made him look very brave. When the feast ended, Arthur walked you to your chambers.  
"I had a wonderful time, it was," you paused to think, "much different from home." You smiled and stood on your tiptoes to kiss Arthur's cheek, lips inching closer each second.  
Arthur, not knowing what you were doing, turned to ask you just that; and, his pouty lips captured yours and his eyes widened before pulling away quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, (Y/N)! I swear, I did not intend to- I didn't mean- I-"  
You cut Arthur off with a loud, genuine laugh that made the King's heart squeeze. You gripped your sides, (E/C) squeezed closed as you tried to recompose yourself and act noble-like. You looked up with a sigh and smiled at the blond man. "It's fine, Arthur, really. There is no offense taken," you said and managed to kiss his cheek this time.  
Arthur felt the urge to kiss you again, so he bit his lip, holding himself back. The young King looked at you and begin to back away.  
You cocked your head, (H/C) hair falling in a beautiful wave that caught the torchlight. "What's wrong, Arthur?"  
"I, uh, well, I have the," Arthur took a deep breath and smiled bashfully, a cute dust of a blush on his cheeks. "I have the urge to kiss you again, and would like to do so with your permission."  
You smiled and opened your chamber door, leading Arthur in with a little grin. "Of course, Arthur. I'm sure it's obvious, but since I saw you today I knew that my Father no longer mattered in this. I wanted to be yours, and for you to be mine. I know it's rather silly, but-"  
The blond man's hands found themselves on your hips, roaming up your sides and then back to your waist. He looked at you, eyes pleading for permission as his mouth hung agape, tongue poking out the slightest bit. "(Y/N), I would love to have to honor of-"  
Your lips crashed onto the King's, arms wrapping around his neck as his hands grasped your rear and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, skirts of your dress falling back to reveal your enticing (S/C) legs. Your lips danced with Arthur's, until you were forced to pull away by the need for air; your chest heaved as you looked into his dark eyes, and you smiled.  
Arthur laid you back on the bed and leaned over you, holding himself up as he kissed along your neck and collarbones, leaving nips along the skin there until he mouthed at your shoulders before pulling away to look at you once more. "May I place my hands on you?" he whispered, refusing to move until you nodded. His hands lifted your dress over your head, gingerly laying the velvet material beside you on the soft bed; the young King took time to just look at your beautiful body, fingers trailing over your stomach and thighs. "You are a very beautiful woman, (Y/N)."  
You blushed and buried your face in your hands, refusing to look at Arthur. "Look, I know I'm not the skinniest wom-"  
Arthur pulled your hands away and kissed you to shut you up. "Don't ever say anything like that. It doesn't matter whether you are skinny or not, you are beautiful," the King said as he kissed your cheeks, "Inside and out." His fingers massaged your breast, mouth placing tender kisses along the tops before he looked back at you and kissed you again, with vigor and passion; his tongue delved into your mouth as one hand worked its way lower. His fingers grazed the lips of your nether region and he stopped. "Is this alright?"  
You almost couldn't respond, you were so engulfed in pleasure, but you finally moved your head in a semblance of a nod. You were putty in the King's hands, and you didn't want it any other way.  
Arthur ran his fingers over your womanhood again and circled his index finger around your entrance, causing you to squirm closer to him. He chuckled and began to insert the finger, slowly and gently, making sure you were comfortable the entire time. After what felt like an eternity, but was only seconds, his finger was deep within you, curling slowly to press into your sweet spot.  
You moaned and writhed beneath the muscular King, hands gripping the chainmail and leaving indents on your soft skin. You were leaving sloppy kisses on Arthur's mouth, and pressing closer into his hand until you felt that tight heat curling in your belly. Your (E/C) eyes were full of need and desire as you made eye contact with those baby blues. "A-Arthur," you muttered as you felt that coil in your belly getting hotter and hotter before releasing.  
Arthur whispered sweet nothings to you as he slowly pulled his finger out and licked your juices off of his hand with a small moan. When you tried to reach for his groin, he stopped you with a smile. "No, M'lady, this was for you," he whispered and kissed you again, tucking you into the bed. "Rest well, Princess." He kissed your forehead before leaving you alone for the night.


	2. Courageous (Sir Percival/Reader)

You were a serving girl to the King of Odin, and you had finally managed to escape from the cruel King's rule; you were running through the forest, simple homemade dress torn from the branches catching the scratchy material. Your (H/C) hair flew behind you as you wove in between the dead trees, heart hammering when you heard the stampeding of hooves. Your first reaction was to dive into a ravine, pressing yourself against the slick, muddy sides of the riverbed.  
"She couldn't have gotten far, she's just a servant. And she's on foot," a deep, intimidating voice bellowed out for the search party to hear. They rode off, the sound of hooves fading into the distance quickly.  
You poked your head up just enough to see that they were all truly gone, (E/C) eyes scanning the gray forest. You crawled out of the trench and began to slink around, hoping that you would find the borders of Camelot, where safety would lie.

\-----

Four days had passed, and you had crossed the borderland between Cornwall and Camelot. You had been living off of berries you would find off of the many bushes in the warmer land of Camelot, and had even gotten help from an elderly woman. She had pointed you in the direction of the city, and wished you the best of luck. Now, you saw the towering stone walls on the horizon, and quickened your pace, dull brown boots showing through your tattered skirts. Your favorite lilac dress had been torn in many places, but the bottom of the skirt was completely ruined. Your (E/C) eyes lit up as you finally saw more than just the tips of towers and the bare mentions of walls.  
A horse began to near you, a hulking man with a red cloak on its white back. He galloped up to you, face full of concern as he climbed down from the steed and walked up to you. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice.  
You bit your lips and tilted your head up to look into his blue eyes. "I seek refuge," you said, "I have escaped from King Odin's court, and wish to find safety." Your voice was cracked from having near nothing to drink. You pushed your dirty, mud-caked (H/C) hair out of your face.  
"Come with me, King Arthur will be more than happy to help you," he said and helped you up on the horse's back. When he climbed on behind you, he took hold of the reins, enormous arms on either side of you. "My name is Percival, by the way. Knight of Camelot." You could hear the smile and pride in his voice, which in turn made you smile.  
"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)," you whispered as you relaxed against his hard, broad chest. You felt more safe now than you had in the entirety of your life, as you rode with a Knight off Camelot up to the city walls.

\-----

"Tell me, why did you come to Camelot? Surely you know of the constant battle between Cornwall and Camelot, and would expect us to turn you away," King Arthur Pendragon said as you stood before him, (H/C) head bowed.  
That was when you looked up at the blue eyed King, (E/C) eyes locking. "I know of the age long fighting between our kingdoms, and that is why I come here. I know that you are the exact opposite of what Odin is, that you and Camelot are good. You want to help those that need it. And I want to do the same, and to do whatever I can to repay you for your favor," you said in a surprisingly confident voice. You bowed your head again. "Please, M'Lord, I will do anything you wish if I can stay here, in Camelot."  
Sir Percival stepped forward, bare arms bulging as he bowed. "Sire, I do believe that what (Y/N) says is true, that her intentions are pure and she wishes for safety. If she does want to help, she could help with polishing the Knights' armor, and sharpening our swords. We've been looking for a servant for the job for a while now, it would help all of us," the mountain of muscle said.  
Arthur looked at the dirt-covered woman again and nodded. "Alright, I'll have Merlin prepare her a room near the Knight's quarters, so that she can be of use to any of you when needed. And have Gwen help bathe her and find her clothing," the blond King said before turning to look at his manservant.  
Merlin quickly walked away, leaving you and Percival behind him. You looked up at the Knight, who you were quickly growing attached to. "Who is Gwen?" you whispered as you left the throne room.  
"Queen of Camelot," Percival whispered back as he closed the door. He saw your expression and continued. "She used to be a serving girl, so she's very modest. Don't worry, I'm sure you two will get along well."  
You gulped and followed Percival as he lead you to where Queen Guinevere sat in her chambers.  
"Oh," she said with a look of pity as she saw your tattered dress and mud-caked hair, "Of course I'll help. I'm sure that some of Lady Morgana's old dresses will fit her, and if not I can let the seams out a tad bit." The dark-skinned queen led you into the room and shooed the towering Knight away.  
You undressed quickly and sank into a warm bath, sighing when your muscles relaxed. You tried to object when Gwen helped lather your hair with soap, but gave up when she gave you a look that, frankly, terrified you.  
Almost an hour later you were wearing a beautiful silk lavender and violet gown that Gwen said used to belong to Morgana. You looked in one of the mirrors and smiled, you liked the way the dress fit on your form. Your (H/C) hair was freshly washed, brushed, and pulled back from your face with a ribbon. Your (S/C) skin glistened in the highnoon sunlight as you turned to look at Gwen. "Thank you so much, My Lady," you said and bowed.  
Gwen stood you up and smiled warmly at you, almost motherly. "Please, call me Gwen. It was my pleasure to help you, (Y/N)," she said and brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear. She walked with you to the door and opened it, only to see Percival blocking it with his huge mass. "Percival, what are you doing waiting outside the door?"  
The towering Knight smiled bashfully and blushed, ducking his head and scratching the back of it with a large hand. "I was waiting to show (Y/N) to her chambers and escort her around the castle. Arthur wants her to start her duties as soon as possible, she's the new servant for the Knights," Percival rambled and looked over at you. "I am sure that you'll be glad to attend the feast tonight. Since you're more of a personal servant than a castle servant, you won't be required to, well, serve food." The short haired man was bright red at this point as he looked at his brown boots.  
You giggled and covered your mouth, (E/C) eyes shining with joy as you took Percival's free hand in your own significantly smaller one. "Of course, Sir Percival. Now, what do the wonderful Knights of Camelot need me to do before this feast?" you asked as the two of you walked down the stone corridor.  
Percival blushed and gingerly pulled his hand away, blush burning even hotter now. "Well, our armor needs polished, I'd be happy to show you-"  
"I know how to polish armor, Odin's men had me do that and sharpen their weapons many times," you interrupted, then bit your lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of turn. I just wanted to tell you that I already know how so that you wouldn't have to waste time teaching me wh-"  
Percival pulled you close, lifting you off the ground and crashing his lips to yours; his arms were wrapped around you securely, making you melt into him. He pulled away and set you back down with a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, I've been resisting kissing you since I saw you on the road," he whispered and began to back away.  
"Don't be sorry, Percival," you whispered back, getting toe-to-toe with the giant male. "I wanted you to kiss me." You stood as tall as you could, but still had to pull the blue-eyed Knight down to kiss him again. You pulled away and smiled at him.  
Percival returned the smile, eyes twinkling as he led you to the armory so you could do your work. A couple hours later you walked out with oil on your hands and a slight sheen of sweat as you walked out to see the Knights stretching on the lawn. Percival was shirtless, revealing his perfectly muscled back as he faced away from you.  
You cleared your throat and the group of men turned to look at you. "I, uh, I finished polishing th-the armor," you stuttered out. "Would you like me to sharpen the swords, now?"  
Leon walked up to you and shook his head. "No, they were taken care of yesterday," he said. He offered a hand, kissing the back of yours when you took it. "I am Sir Leon, and it is an honor to meet you."  
"I am (Y/N) (L/N)," you responded with a smile. You looked over the curly-haired Knight's shoulder to see a man with long, brown hair grinning at you. You tilted your head slightly and looked at him. "May I help you, Sir?" you asked.  
The chocolate eyed man walked around Leon and waggled his brows at you. He took your hand and placed a long kiss on it, never breaking eye contact. "I am Sir Gwaine, and I'm glad to see we have a beautiful Lady in our midst," he attempted to woo you.  
You pulled your hand away and curtsied. "Thank you, Gwaine," you said respectfully, "But I am no Lady."  
Percival strolled up to you with strides longer than your legs could ever manage. He placed a hand on your shoulder and looked into your (E/C) eyes. "Ignore Gwaine, he's a bit of a sleaze-ball," he whispered as he kissed your cheek.  
The rest of the Knights gawked at the two of you, shock evident on their faces. "Did Percy woo the new girl?" one of them whispered.  
You blushed and looked at the ground, then back at the group. "If that is all you need of me, I will go prepare for supper," you said.  
Percival perked up. "I'll show you to your chambers, their close to ours in case you need anything," he explained as you both walked up the steps to the castle.  
"I'm sure she's more than happy to have you show her to her chambers, Percival!" Gwaine called out after the much larger Knight.  
The blue-eyed Knight ignored him and continued to walk you to your chambers, even opening the door for you and showing you where Gwen had put all of Morgana's old dresses for you. He turned to you when he felt your hand on his bicep. He looked down at you and smiled softly. "Yes?"  
You kissed Percival again, and he hoisted you up, hands grabbing your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, crotch pressed against an obvious bulge. You gasped and looked into his smoldering eyes, and you felt yourself grow weak, a small moan escaping your throat.  
Percival chuckled, a blush spread across his tan cheeks as his mouth hung agape. "(Y/N), with your permission, I would like to go further with you," he mumbled against your neck as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses against the skin there.  
You nodded hurriedly, and squealed when he laid you down on the surprisingly soft bed. You let him spread your legs and gather your skirts around your hips.  
Percival placed his lips to your nether region and flicked his tongue against your clit. The strong man hummed and gripped your hips when you tried to buck them, fingers digging into the soft flesh there. His tongue ventured over your folds, sending immense waves of pleasure through you.  
You moaned quietly, biting down on your hand as your other hand left small scratches on Percival's shoulder. "Oh, P-Percival!"  
Percival chuckled, sending more vibrations through you. He pulled away to leave small bites along your inner thighs, causing shivers to run through you.  
A loud knock sounded on the wooden door, and he jumped away, springing to his feet as you did the same. You pulled your dress back down and ran your fingers through your hair, only to realize you still had oil on them. You wiped your hands on a towelette and answered the door. "Yes?"  
Gwen stood there with Arthur. "I was just checking to see if you were comfortable in your chambers," the King said, "It's obvious that you already have."  
You turned a bright shade of red and looked at Percival, who was equally red. "I, uh, I... What do you mean, Sire?"  
Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist. "Nothing. We'll leave you two alone now." The couple walked away, and you closed the door.  
Percival kissed your cheek. "I should go now. I'll see you at the feast."


	3. I'll Always Come Back To You (Gwaine/Reader)

You had always been a very mixed woman; you could take care of yourself very well, but you also liked to be taken care of. You liked the finer things of life, but you were accustomed to the poverty lifestyle. You remember, when you were a young girl, hoping that one day you'd be able to have a good nobleman to take care of you; but, you didn't want to become one of the ladies who couldn't care for herself. That was what drew you to him.  
Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot, was one of the most intriguing men you had ever laid eyes on. He was a noble, his father having been a Knight of another kingdom, but he acted as a vagrant. His charming grin, warm chocolate eyes, and long brown hair made you melt whenever he glanced your direction. He had even started conversing with you whenever he noticed you tilling your fields, as his patrol route went along them.  
It was on a sweltering day, in the midst of summer, when he noticed your struggling form. "Lady (Y/N), what do you think you're doing?"  
You looked up from the seeds you were planting, a bashful smile on your lips. You brushed your (H/C) hair out of your face with a (S/C) hand, faintly noticing the salty sweat on the skin. "I've told you before, Sir Gwaine, I'm not a Lady," you answered, "I'm simply finishing up sowing my fields before the season passes."  
The Knight hopped down from his horse and took the plow from you, placing it around his own shoulders with a smirk. "Then let me assist you."  
You began to protest, but were silenced by him holding up a gloved hand. "It is my duties as a Knight of Camelot to help her people, and it is obvious that you need assistance." He began to till the fields as you followed, planting the seeds for your crops.  
Hours later the work was finished, the sun nearing the horizon. You smiled up at Gwaine, glad that the Kingdom had such wonderful men serving its people. "Would you like to come in for a drink? Maybe some supper?" You offered, face flushing when the flirtatious man waggled an eyebrow. "As thanks for helping me with my fields, of course!" Your explanation drew out a hearty laugh from the Knight.  
"I would love to have supper with you, (Y/N)," he answered after finishing his bout of laughter. "I must finish my patrol first, though. What do you say to me coming back in an hour?" He began to climb back up onto his large, black steed.  
You clasped your hands in glee before rushing into your small home to prepare dinner. You didn't have much when it came to meats, but you threw together a lovely meal of goat cheese, bread, fruit, and potatoes. You tidied the place up before hearing a knock on the wooden door. You flattened the skirt of your (Fav Color) dress before answering, breath leaving you at the dazzling smile across Sir Gwaine's face.  
The brown haired man was holding a bottle of wine in his hand, offering the drink to you. "I wasn't sure what to bring, so I guessed," he explained, "I would assume a lovely woman would want the finest of things." He sat at the table, licking his pink lips when he saw the assortment on the plates.  
You blushed and poured the wine into two glasses. "I'm sorry that it's not much, I don't get meat very often."  
"It's perfectly fine." Gwaine bit into a slice of cheese, before moaning almost sultrily. "Where did you get this cheese? It's amazing."  
"Oh, I make it using my goat's milk," you said, "Thank you." You attempted to hid the blush creeping onto your face, but failed.  
"Are you alright, (Y/N)?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?" You took a sip of wine relishing in how the cool liquid burned its way down your throat.  
"Your face is very flushed. Are you too warm? If so, I could leave while you lay down," Gwaine rambled.  
You waved your hands around as you stuttered out a series of no's. "No, I'm quite alright, I'm just not used to the company of such fine men! I mean, I-"  
Gwaine silenced you with a chuckle, resting one of his warm, calloused hands on top of yours. "(Y/N), there is no need to be nervous around me." He squeezed your hand, causing your heart to jump. "To be honest, I'm nervous around you."  
You tilted your head, surprise causing you to quirk a brow. Your (E/C) eyes were trained on the beautiful man. "Wha-why?"  
He smiled shyly before leaning in close to you. "I thought it was obvious, (Y/N), that I fancy you," he whispered, breath ghosting across your (S/C) face.  
You blushed even deeper, not noticing how you leaned closer too. "Really?"  
Gwaine nodded before closing the gap and kissing your soft lips. His free hand wound itself in your (H/C) locks, fingers massaging your scalp tenderly. He pulled away to ensure that you actually wanted this. What he saw was your (E/C) orbs, half-lidded and your mouth agape. He chuckled before kissing you again.  
Before you knew it, you were both standing, lips exchanging heated kisses while hands roamed over each other's bodies. You were leading him to your bedroom, and your hands were fumbling with the chords on his trousers.  
Gwaine stopped your unsteady hands, squeezing them as you looked into those warm eyes. "Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want to pressure you," his voice caused shivers to run across your skin as you nodded hurriedly. He released your hands, his own going to the laces on the back of your dress.  
You slowly undressed each other, clothes falling to the floor to reveal equally beautiful bodies. Your eyes were travelling over all the muscled planes of Sir Gwaine's body, as his own mapped out your (S/C) flesh. You noticed his gaze and crossed your arms over your stomach, the Knight stepping forward to pull your arms away.  
"Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed his way down your neck, to your collarbone. His hands cupped your rear, squeezing gently yet firmly.  
You moaned and scraped your nails along the tan skin on his chest. You felt his hard, throbbing member pressing against your thigh. You rubbed your thigh on his member, heart fluttering when you drew out a deep growl from the Knight. Your lips captured his and his tongue explored your mouth as his hands explored your body.  
You laid on the straw-stuffed bed, shivering when Gwaine kissed his way down your torso, taking time to tease each breast. His mouth knew wonders that you had only dreamt of, lips mouthing at your folds. His tongue lapped at your entrance, causing you to gasp loudly and buck against his face.  
Gwaine pressed your hips down with his strong hands, thumbs digging into your hip bones with just the right amount of pressure. He continued to lap at your entrance before pulling away, a mixture of slick and saliva coating his chin. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
You nodded, incapable of speaking. You almost couldn't nod, your mind clouded from the pure pleasure and ecstasy coursing through your veins. How could he do this to you with only his mouth?  
The Knight chuckled, before climbing on top of you. "Are you sure that you want this? You can still back out," he assured you.  
You thought about it, were you really sure this was what you wanted? You considered it one last time before deciding. "Yes, Gwaine," you whispered, voice causing the Knight to shudder above you.  
"Oh, yes, say my name again," he said as he prodded your entrance gently.  
"Gwaine," you moaned out, hands clawing at his shoulders as he slowly thrusted into you. His hips moved in shallow thrusts, before he was deep inside you. You were panting, moaning out his name over and over as he slammed into you over and over.  
You were on the brink, a coiling warmth in your core as your legs shook. "Gwaine, o-ooh yes!" you squealed as your core tightened around the Knight's member, your orgasm coursing through you like waves.  
Gwaine's hips began to stutter as he followed closely, his seed coating your insides as he finished. "Oh, gods, (Y/N)," he panted out as he slowly pulled out of you. "That, that was amazing."  
You blushed and curled into his side, face buried in his broad chest. You felt drowsy, as you looked up at his kind face. "I think I need to sleep," you yawned.  
He chuckled, pulling you even closer. "Sleep well, my Lady," he whispered as he kissed the top of your head.

~~~~~

The next morning Gwaine dressed quietly, not wanting to wake you. He rode out on his horse, hoping to hunt something for you; he found a quail, but not much else. The Knight was proud of himself caring for you, as he crept back inside your home. He cleaned the bird, salting the meat for later when you woke up.  
You padded out to your kitchen completely naked, smiling when you saw Gwaine preserving meat. "What's that?" you asked quietly.  
"I got you some quail. I remember you said you don't get meat often," he answered simply before placing the bird in a bowl for you to handle. He turned and hugged you, kissing the top of your (H/C) head sweetly. "Now, I need to get to my duties, my Lady."  
You felt panic grip your heart like a vice, fear that this was a one-night fling. "Y-you'll come back, r-right?" you stuttered out.  
Gwaine turned back to you, eyes confused. "Of course, I'll always come back to you." He kissed you again before leaving for the city.  
You watched the Knight with a smile on your lips. You left the window to get dressed, knowing that your fields would need tended.


	4. Gentle Hands, And An Even Gentler Heart (Sir Leon/Reader)

You had grown up in the city of Camelot as the daughter of a nobleman; and, just like other nobles, you were expected to be neat and tidy. Your mother had taught you how to braid your (H/C) locks into a dainty braid, told you how to hold yourself as you walked, and even how to treat those deemed lower status. Your parents had even arranged who you were to befriend, and who you were to avoid; fortunately, this led to you meeting your best friend, Leon.  
Growing up with Leon, you would sneak out to the countryside and catch frogs during the night. That stopped when your father caught you, and banned you from seeing Leon again. This broke your heart as you were forced to tell your friend this, (E/C) eyes downcast as you attempted (and failed) to hold back tears. Leon smiled sadly, taking your hand in his, and promised that one day you would no longer be forced to follow your father's mindless commands.  
That had been years ago, when you were a young teen; now, you were a fully-fledged woman, living on your own in Camelot. You had turned away noblemen who attempted to woo you and buy your heart with pretty trinkets. You still watched over Leon, pride swelling your heart as you saw him become one of the best Knights of Camelot; you missed your friend, as you hadn't talked in years due to your father, and wished you could become close again.  
It was on one night, a warm spring night, that you walked along the marketplace just to walk. You weren't even paying attention where you were going, until you walked head-first into something firm, and metal; you looked up, seeing soft blue eyes look down at you apologetically before widening.  
"(Y/N)?" Leon asked, holding your shoulders with leather-clad hands. "Are you alright? I should pay attention to where I walk," he began to ramble before you giggled at him.  
"I'm perfectly fine, Leon," you answered, sweeping a loose strand of (H/C) hair from your face. "It's so nice to see you."  
The curly haired Knight smiled down at you before pulling you into a tight hug; he had really gotten strong over the years. He sighed happily, glad that he had managed to run into you of all people.  
Your face was smashed into the cool links in his chainmail, but you ignored the metal and returned the hug with as much vigor as you could muster.  
"How have you been? Are you still living with your family?" Leon asked, releasing you from the warm embrace. His blond curls bobbed as he walked with you through the street.  
"I'm well, and I'm finally on my own. I work as a seamstress, actually," you said with a bashful smile, "I make some of the finer clothes for nobles. It's even better that I live above my shop."  
Leon nodded along, blue eyes tracing your face. He was really glad to see you again. "I'm glad for you, (Y/N)," he said. His heart felt like it was hammering in his chest as he looked down at your lovely, (S/C) face.  
For a while, you walked in silence, just enjoying the other's presence. After a while, you heard Leon's stomach growl lowly.  
"Are you hungry, Leon?" you asked, head cocked to the side.  
Leon smiled shyly, cheeks dusted a light pink. "Yes, very much so. I didn't eat dinner, since I was on patrol," he answered. He stopped when he noticed other Knights, nodding to them before turning back to you. "I was actually heading to the castle for supper, but it was so nice to see you...."  
Your mouth was agape, surprised that Leon had picked you over food; you decided in your mind that you'd make him supper. "Well, I could make you something," you suggested, biting your bottom lip hopefully. "The kitchens are likely closed for the night, anyway."  
The blond man smiled, nodding with surprising joy. "I would love that, (Y/N)," he answered as you led him towards your home. He couldn't help the emotions he had tried to squash down for all these years; it was true, that Leon had loved you as long as he could remember. When you were forced to quit seeing him, it almost broke the poor soul.  
You led Leon up the stairs, completely oblivious to his thoughts. You sat him down at your table, before rushing to your cabinets. "What would you like?" you asked, head deep in a cupboard.  
Leon smiled as he saw you digging around. "Anything will be fine, thank you." He chuckled as he saw you pull out a bowl of sweet berries, a loaf of bread, and some nuts. He picked up one of the berries and moaned at the savory taste. "So, what else has been going on in your life? I'm sure you have a nice nobleman taking care of you."  
You blushed and shook your head. "No, I actually don't. I guess I just haven't found anyone who interests me in that way," you said before taking a handful of the nuts and chewing them silently. "What about you? Surely you have ladies flinging themselves at you, you are very handsome after all."  
Leon smiled around a mouthful of bread, swallowing before speaking. "Oh, there are plenty of ladies, but the one I want hasn't been showing the same affections. It honestly makes me wonder if I would ever have chance at being more than just a friend with her." The blue eyed Knight hoped that you would take the bait.  
You giggled, leaning forward and placing your elbows on the table. You picked at the (Fav Color) sleeves on your dress as you pondered what to say. "I'm sure that any woman would love to have you as her own, you're a wonderful Knight and a wonderful man. All you have to do is let your affections be known to her, women are very oblivious."  
Leon smirked inwardly and leaned forward, face less than a foot from yours. "Are you sure? If I do it may change how she sees me forever."  
You nodded, hands clasping your friend's. "I'll even help you."  
The Knight smiled and took a deep breath. "I must admit, I'm not very poetic. I don't even have the first clue as to what to say to a lady." He squeezed your hands nervously, heart racing in his chest.  
You bit your lip, (E/C) eyes focused on his gloved hands. "If you don't know what to say, there is always one thing every woman loves," you began, "Pull her close to you, and wrap your arms around her. When she's looking up at you, kiss her. Don't make it too long, but don't just immediately pull away. And don't use your tongue until she lets you."  
Leon was sweating nervously as he pulled away, foot tapping on the floor as he stood up. He considered running away as you stood too, walking up to him with a concerned look on your face.  
"Are you alright, Leon?"  
The Knight felt his nervousness spike as you placed a delicate hand on his forearm. He decided that if he didn't do it now, he would never go through with it. He pulled you close to him, heart hammering as one arm rested on your waist while the other one gripped your shoulders. When you looked up, he leaned down, blue eyes locked with (E/C) ones, before slipping closed. His lips pressed against yours slowly, tentatively; it was only a few seconds, but to Leon it felt like decades before he pulled away to gauge your reaction.  
Your eyes were closed and your lips parted slightly. You were surprised by how soft and warm Leon's lips were, and felt yourself craving more of that warmth. You open your eyes, a swirl of beautiful colors in them, and pull him down for another kiss.  
Before either of you realize it, Leon has you lifted onto the table as you both kiss heatedly, his hips pressed flush against yours. You can feel that he is hard and you suddenly want more, and you rub against him experimentally, testing the waters. Leon moans, head dropping to your shoulder as he tries to control himself.  
"(Y/N), don't get yourself in to more than you know," he whispers, breath hot against your skin. He tries to control himself as best as he could, hips beginning to move against his own will as another moan escapes him. His hands gently gripped your waist, holding you in place as he rutted against you.  
You feel a moan bubbling in your chest as you lean back on the table, letting the blond Knight rut against you as he wishes. You're surprised when he lifts up the skirt of your dress, lips placing gentle kisses on your (S/C) thighs.  
He looks up at you, blue eyes begging silently for permission to go further. When you nod his mouth envelopes your folds, tongue lapping at your entrance. Your moans make him hard, and push him to go faster.  
Your hands are tangled in his golden curls, legs urging him to go faster, deeper, more. You feel his name leave your lips and realize just how good it feels, how right it is.  
Leon's tongue is working miracles, his fingers digging into the (S/C) flesh of your thighs. He pulls away momentarily to see your pupils blown, irises a thin (E/C) ring. He grins before returning to his work, and it isn't long before your slick coats his tongue and beard. He climbs on top of you to kiss you sweetly before standing up on shaky legs.  
You sit up, barely able to hold yourself, and go to return his favor, when he stops you. You look up at him confused.  
"I don't want to push you too far," he explains before wiping his face clean with the sleeve. "We can go further later. For now, I'll bid you goodnight, my Lady."  
You smile as he kisses you goodnight, and leaves.  
You go to sleep that night with a light feeling in your chest, glad that you had reunited with Leon.


	5. I Prefer My Own (Elyan/Reader)

You were just a stablehand, someone to take care of the Knight's horses; although, they cared for the steeds well on their own. You loved to see how much the magnificent creatures got along with their human counterparts. Especially the tall chestnut horse that belonged to Sir Elyan. You loved how the dark skinned Knight would stay behind and help you with the beasts.  
It was on a dark, cool autumn night where the wind blew brisk, that a troop rode in after taking down a group of bandits. The horses' heads were down as they trotted tiredly into the stables. You strode in to remove the tack and saddles from each horse, whispering encouragements to each one. After putting the last saddle away you fetched a bucket of water and a rag to wipe down their coats.  
Elyan sauntered over, leaning against one of the stalls to watch as you cared for each beast. "You really enjoy your job, don't you?" he asked softly.  
Your (H/C) head whipped around to look at the young man. "Oh, you startled me!" you exclaimed, placing a hand on your heart. When you calmed down you nodded at his question. "And yes, I do truly love this job. I love taking care of such beautiful creatures, making sure that they're healthy and safe."  
Elyan strode over to you, gently patting his chestnut horse on his strong neck. "It is a wonderful purpose." He looked over at you with dark eyes, a smile on his plush lips as he did.  
You blushed and ducked your head, (E/C) eyes glancing over at the handsome man. You really did think that Elyan was the most handsome of the Knights, both in body and personality. You finished wiping down the chestnut horse and moved on to the next. You noticed that the ebony-skinned man was still standing nearby, watching you. "Is there anything I can help you with, Sir Elyan?" you finally asked, voice almost squeaky.  
He shook his head and stretched his back, arms raised up above his head. "No, I was just making sure that Arwen was getting proper care. It's nice to see that he is," the Knight's smile was even brighter than before. "What is your name, anyway? I don't believe I've asked before."  
You looked over at him with a lopsided smile, brushing a strand of (H/C) hair from your face. "(Y/N)," you answered, "(Y/N, L/N)."  
"(Y/N)," the Knight tested the name on his tongue before approaching you. "That is a lovely name." He looked down at you to gauge your reaction to him getting closer; finally, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. His hands rested on your forearms, eyes gazing down at you.  
Your mouth was slightly agape, (E/C) eyes half-lidded. "W-what was that for?" you asked breathlessly.  
"I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you step foot in these stables," he answered before kissing you again, a slight moan of surprise escaping his lips when you kissed back with vigor. His hands wandered to your waist, which he pulled flush against him.  
Your hands were pressed to his hard, flat chest, fingers curling into the cold links of his chainmail. Your hips were moving with his, a small wanton whimper leaving your lips as you felt a hardness press against you. You looked down, trailing one of your hands to the stiffness that created a tent in his trousers.  
Elyan moaned and pawed at your breasts and humped into your hand, lips working a trail along your neck and collarbone. "Is this something you want?" he whispered in your ear. "This isn't just because I'm a Knight?"  
You nodded, sighing heatedly when he pushed you against wall of the stall and grinded against you. You kissed him passionately as his hands worked the skirt of your dress up around your hips.  
Elyan hoisted one of your legs up, using his free hand to rub at your entrance. He slid one finger into you, moving the digit with small strokes before curling it right into your sweet spot.  
You almost howled from the pleasure, arching so that he could hit that spot harder. The leg that you stood on was pressed between his thighs, and you rubbed the hard muscles on your leg against his hard manhood.  
Elyan growled and inserted a second finger and scissored you, humping your thigh all the while. He whispered hotly in your ear, urging you towards climax.  
You keened, breasts heaving with each breath you took. Your walls began to tighten and loosen, juices coating his fingers and trailing down your thigh. You squealed as you climaxed, walls clenching tightly around Elyan's fingers as you fell over the edge.  
The Knight choked as your thigh pressed hard against his twitching member, he felt his grip loosening as his movements became sloppy.  
You looked up at the Knight with glassy eyes, slowly coming down from your personal high. You nibbled slowly on his collar bone, effectively sending him over the same edge.  
Elyan fell to his knees, face pressed against your thigh as he gasped for air, stars behind his eyes. "(Y/N), that... that was amazing," he panted out.  
You carded your fingers through his hair and waited for him to collect himself. When the Knight stood, you looked up at him hopefully. Your heart ached at the thought of this being a one-time thing.  
Elyan seemed to sense that and kissed you again, lips trailing as he pulled away. "I hope that we can do this again," he whispered before pulling away to leave you to your work.


	6. Most Noble (Sir Lancelot/FTM!Trans!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So sorry for how long this has taken to update- I didn't have internet for about 4 months and have been trying to get a new job, along with coming to terms with who I am. I'm going to be including more LGBTQ+ reader inserts, and where better to start than with Lancelot!)  
> (Warning: dysphoria, minor hints of transphobia, sexism)

You sighed as you glanced towards the looking glass hanging in your room, adjusting your tunic as you tried to make your chest appear as flat as possible. You had figured out how to use a tightly woven padding of wool beneath your tunic to bind your chest. It was itchy and hot, almost unbearable during the hot summer days, but it helped to assuage your hatred of your torso. Your hands fumbled as you tightened your belt around your waist, fingers feeling the cool leather.  
A knock drew you from your thoughts, causing you to turn and rush to the door with your belt half-buckled. You opened the heavy oak door, revealing Sir Lancelot leaning against the frame with a small grin.  
"Good morning, Sir (Y/N)," he greeted as he stood upright. He stood a good way taller than you, your head having to tilt back to make eye contact. "I was hoping we could walk to training together."  
Your heart fluttered in your chest as a smile graced your features. You nodded, (H/C) locks bouncing as you did. "Let me finish dressing and I will be right out."  
You turned on your heel, looking around for your socks and boots. You quickly donned the clothing and raced out to walk with Lancelot.  
As you walked through the bustling hallways to the stairwell, you felt a tug on your sleeve. A grinning face peeked over your shoulder, blue eyes locking on you. Merlin stepped around you, walking backwards as you and Lancelot chuckled at his antics. The servant had become one of your closest friends, especially due to many drunken nights of confessions that could land you both imprisoned or worse. This meant that Merlin knew you weren't like most other men in Camelot, and that you were attracted to Lancelot.  
"Arthur have you running back and forth this early?" Lancelot asked as you all descended the stairs.  
Merlin nodded, holding up a roll of sheets. "His Highness," Merlin rolled his eyes at the title, "has demanded that he have clean sheets by the time he's finished with breakfast. Which gives me about two more minutes to make it across the castle."  
Lancelot snorted and wished the servant luck, the two of you turning off towards the training grounds while Merlin went towards the bedchambers. The curly haired man looked down at you and smiled while you weren't looking.  
"(Y/N), would you mind if I asked you something?" The tan male placed a hand on your shoulder to turn you towards him.  
"You already have asked me something, but go on," you answered sarcastically with a wink. You couldn't help but admire the way his lopsided smile grew warm at your joke, or the way his brown eyes seemed to adore you.  
"I was hoping that I could ask you to join me for dinner in my chambers tonight, if you didn't have guard duty. I just bought a bottle of brandy that I would hate to drink alone," he rambled, a blush dusting his tanned cheeks. One of his hands combed through his brown curls, head ducked down shyly.  
You smiled up at the taller knight, (E/C) eyes lighting up. "I'm available, what time would you want me to come by?"  
Lancelot's eyes locked with yours, his smile broadening into a toothy grin. "Would seven work?"

~~~~~

You were sweaty, dirt clinging to your (S/C) skin as you sunk into a chair beside your fireplace. Your (H/C) hair was clinging to your scalp, heavy and dirty with sweat and grime from a full day of training. Your clothes were damp, stained with sweat, dirt, and grass stains. You knew you should probably have one of the servants draw you a bath so that you wouldn't smell like a stable when you went to Lancelot's chambers; but, you couldn't find the energy to even do that much. After a few minutes of rest, you managed to convince yourself to at least change your clothes.  
You peeled your tunic off, and tossed it to the side when you heard the creaking of hinges. You spun around, mouth opening as you saw one of the servants closing your door behind them.  
Their eyes met yours, his cheeks flaming and blue eyes cast to the floor when he saw your state of undress. Then a double-take, eyes widening when he saw your chest. "You-You're a woman?!" His voice shook as he looked around, eyes attempting to stay away from your form.  
Your own cheeks dusted pink, your arms crossing over your chest. "No, I am a man. I'm juuust-" You racked your brain, looking for anything that might keep you from having your head chopped off. "I was cursed by a witch. She trapped me in a woman's body!"  
The servant looked back at you, jaw slack as their blue eyes went wide. "A witch? Does the King know?"  
You nodded, hoping that your bluff would stick and they would ask no more questions. "He does, but no one is supposed to know. Do not tell anyone what you saw."  
The young man looked like his curiosity was sated, until he opened his mouth once more. "But if you're in a woman's body, how can you possibly perform your duties? Surely it's impossible for a man to do so much with such a frail form."  
Anger flared in your chest, your fists clenching as you fought not to scream. "Get out of my chambers." Your voice was a low growl, your back turning as you walked to your wardrobe.  
The door opened and closed, and you felt tears prick your (E/C) eyes and your heart squeeze. It hurt, knowing that if people knew who you were they would condemn you, treat you less, talk to you like /that/. Hot tears spilled, leaving trails down your cheeks and your throat choked up. You wiped them away furiously, sniffling as you went about changing into clean clothing.

~~~~~

You second-guessed yourself as you stood outside of Lancelot's chambers. You had decided on wearing your nicest tunic and breeches, your (H/C) hair combed and your face scrubbed. Before you could talk yourself out of this, you knocked on the door timidly.  
Lancelot opened the door, his chest bare and water droplets sliding down the smooth, tan skin. His lips turned up in a smile, dark curls bouncing even though they were damp as he gestured for you to come in. "Sorry for my state of undress, I was worried I'd smell like horse dung," he joked with you.  
You laughed, mouth covering your mouth as your (E/C) eyes squinted closed. "I had the same thought, but I thought to get dressed before I came over." You playfully shoved past him, chuckling as his mouth hung open in mock-hurt.  
The taller man closed the door behind him, leaning against the smooth wood as he waited for you to turn around. When you did, he walked over to you slowly, almost like a wolf stalking its prey. "(Y/N), I must admit that my intentions for inviting you over weren't entirely pure." One of his large hands rested on the table, the other grabbing the bottle of brandy and pouring the liquid into two mugs.  
You quirked a brow, sitting down in one of the chairs. You drummed your fingers on the tabletop, other hand running through your (H/C) locks as nervousness rose in your chest.  
Lancelot passed a mug over to you, downing his own in three deep gulps. He chuckled breathlessly. "Liquid courage, huh? Anyway, I asked you over here because I've had," he paused, seeming lost for words. "I've had something I need to discuss with you and I've been unsure of how to go about it."  
You reached over, resting a hand on his forearm. "You can talk to me about anything, Lancelot." An assuring smile was on your lips, drawing Lancelot's eyes to them.  
He took a deep breath, then another, before walking around the table and taking a seat beside you. His brown eyes, warm and gentle, locked with yours. "You know I'm no nobleman. I'm also not one for rules that do nothing to protect people. I don't believe in following those rules, especially when it comes to my own heart, (Y/N)." One of his hands fiddled with yours, calloused thumb brushing your knuckles.  
You tilted your head, (H/C) hair falling into your forehead. "I can't say I understand what you're saying, Lancelot. I'm afraid I'm being rather thick right now." A breathless chuckle left you, your chest tight as you watched the knights tan hand covering your own.  
"I'm unsure of how to say this, (Y/N), so I ask that you trust me," Lancelot said, eyes still holding with your own (E/C) ones. He smiled when you responded with a nod, the tan male obviously nervous. "Close your eyes please."  
You gulped, taking a deep breath before closing your eyes. You shuddered when his hand worked its way up your arm, but you almost jumped out of your skin when you felt his lips crash against your own.  
The kiss was gentle, yet deep. His lips were surprisingly soft against your own, and expert in their movements; you couldn't help but reciprocate the motions, your own emotions bubbling over into the kiss. Hands cupped your cheeks, fingers curling into your (H/C) locks. Eventually you pulled away for air, panting as you opened your eyes.  
Lancelot's pupils were blown, lips parted and curled at the corners. His chest heaved with each breath, obvious arousal rolling off of him. "(Y/N), I hold emotions for you that most see as inappropriate or taboo. I want you to know that you do not have to pretend to feel the same for me, and that if you wish so I will let you leave now and never speak of this again."  
Rather than answering, you leaned in for another kiss, your (S/C) hands tangling into Lancelot's damp curls. You moaned into the kiss when his tongue grazed your lips, opening your mouth to bid him entrance.  
The other male pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. "I wish to go further, with your permission."  
You held up a hand against his chest, taking a deep breath to brace yourself. "Lancelot, before we do anything there is something I must tell you. I'm not sure how to say this, and if it makes you uncomfortable I'll take my leave."  
The curly haired man wrinkled his brows and tilted his head. "Go on," he coaxed you.  
You stood, hands trembling as you undid your belt. "I feel the best way to do this would be to show you," you explained. Your belt dropped to the floor, buckle clanking against the stone. Your fingers tugged the hem of your tunic up, over your head, and you dropped the fabric to let it join your belt. Your (E/C) eyes were downcast, heart afraid of looking at Lancelot lest you see disgust.  
You heard him stand, and braced yourself. Footsteps drew close to you, and his hand cupped your jaw, forcing you to look into his soft brown eyes. There was no disgust, only gentle admiration and love.  
"You can explain in your own time, (Y/N). For now, I wish to show you how I feel for you," he whispered in your ear. When you nodded, he dipped his head down to nibble your collar bone. He removed the wool padding from your chest, hands running over your ribs to rest on your hips. He ground against you, his erection eliciting a moan from you. He chuckled as his fingers undid the strings on your trousers and letting them fall to the floor.  
You rubbed against Lancelot, your own fingers shakily reciprocating the action of removing his trousers. You yelped when he lifted you, leaving your boots on you as he walked you to his bed. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, ass pressed against his erection.  
A hiss left his lips, and he rutted against you as he pressed you down into the mattress. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" he whispered against your shoulder, his fingers kneading your ass.  
You nodded, incapable of speaking as you felt small gasps rip from your throat. You ran your hands over his toned chest, nails scraping against him to draw out growls that made you shiver.  
Lancelot reached across you, opening a drawer in his bedside table and rummaging through it. His hand returned with a small vial, mouth quirked in a wicked grin. "Proper preparation is always a necessity." He unstoppered the vial and poured some oil on his thick fingers; he reached down between your legs and prodded between your cheeks. The taller knight slowly rubbed the tight muscle there, his finger tips slowly slipping into your entrance. He took his time massaging your hole, other hand kneading the cheek to relax you. Lancelot finally slipped one finger inside your tight entrance, slowly pumping the digit in and out before crooking it inside of you.  
Your hands gripped his shoulders, (E/C) eyes wide with arousal as you groaned breathlessly beneath him. "L-Lancelot," you moaned, "You're making me feel so good." You pulled him down for another kiss, gasping when he pushed a second finger inside. It burned, the way he stretched your muscle and pumped his fingers inside of your tight asshole.  
Lancelot peppered kisses along your neck, biting your collar bone as he scissored his fingers expertly. He pulled out, massaging the tight ring of muscle as he looked you in the eye. "Do you feel like you're stretched enough?"  
You nodded, spreading your legs wider as Lancelot aimed himself between your legs. You whimpered when you felt the head of his cock against your ass, eyes squinting shut tightly when he pressed in slowly; the burn turned hotter and you almost felt like you were going to split in half when the head popped in past the ring of muscle.  
The tan knight stilled, letting you adjust before rocking the shaft in inch by inch. One of his hands gripped your hip, the other tangled in your (H/C) locks. After what felt like an eternity, you could feel him fully sheathed inside you. He waited until you relaxed, back laying against the mattress again before moving. His hips rocked slowly, stilling on occasion when you would wince or gasp.   
You could feel pleasure starting to build behind the burning pain. You began to move your hips, heart hammering when you heard Lancelot gasp above you. You looked up at him, moaning when you saw his irises were merely thin brown rings around blasted pupils. You swiveled your hips, almost squealing when his cock twitched inside you.  
Lancelot braced his arms on either side of your head, leaving sloppy kisses on your neck and lips. His hips stuttered, sweat collecting on both of your bodies as they worked together. "(Y/N)," he gasped your name against your lips, moaning when you fluttered around him.  
You orgasmed, tightening your legs around his waist and grinding your ass against him. You rode Lancelot through your orgasm, whining when you felt a second wave crash over you. Dark curls tickled your nose as he buried his face in your neck, and you inhaled the musky scent of the knight.  
Tan hands gripped your hips in an almost-bruising grip, hips rocking back and forth until Lancelot came with a whimper. His hips stilled, cock buried deep in your ass as he nuzzled into your shoulder. His breath came in quick pants until he came down from his high and slowly slipped out of you. The taller man stood on shaky legs, holding up a finger as he stumbled over to a washbasin. He returned with a rag and gingerly cleaned you while you tried to catch your breath. After he cleaned himself he returned to the bed, curling around you in a tangle of limbs.  
You smiled at him, (E/C) eyes half-lidded as you kissed him again. "Thank you so much for not asking questions," you mumbled.  
Lancelot grinned into the kiss, shaking his head. "It's nothing to ask questions about. You'll explain it to me when you're ready, and you're still (Y/N). What matters is that we're going to be happy together," he said, voice slurred as he began to drift off.  
The two of you fell asleep in his bed, dinner and the brandy forgotten on the table.


	7. Once Gentle (Morgana/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 5.  
> Warning for character death, angst, some violence

You snuck across the border, Arthur's orders in mind as you prepared yourself for what you would face. You, (Y/N) (L/N), were sent to spy on Morgana Pendragon. Before she had let her heart succumb to darkness, you had been one of her friends. Now, you were unsure what she would do when she sees you. You rode on a horse that had been bought specifically for this mission (one from Camelot's stables would be too easily spotted, and might put you in danger). Your green dress billowed behind you as you rode through thick brush, the thick material snagging on branches as you went. Your (H/C) hair had been tied back and hidden under a hood, the shadows cast by it protecting your identity from any passersby you might meet.  
Your (E/C) eyes scanned your surroundings, stopping when you noticed shrubbery nearby shaking violently. You halted your horse, climbing down and drawing a short sword from its scabbard. You snuck towards the bush, leaping to the side when a man was tossed through it as though thrown by a strong wind. You prepared to fight, but your gut twisted as you suspected Morgana herself to be behind this.  
Sure enough, the black haired woman stepped through the brush; she didn't seem to notice you as she clenched her hand into a fist, eyes flashing gold as she killed the man before you. Her skin was pale, even more pale than you remembered. Her green eyes flicked over to you, having noticed you at last.  
You gulped, prepared for her to attempt to take your life. It had been years, and you were unsure if she would even remember you. With a trembling hand, you pulled back your hood to reveal your (S/C) face and (H/C) hair.  
Morgana's expression changed, eyes softening with recognition as she smiled at you. "(Y/N), my old friend. It has been years," her voice was so different than what it had been. It no longer held sympathy and gentleness, and now had a cold edge. "What would you be doing crossing borders alone in the woods?"  
Now was your chance, you had to do what you'd been sent for. "I came to find you, Morgana. I am sick and tired of the injustice that Arthur holds as king, and want to help you take the throne." You held eye contact with her, your heart hammering as you awaited her response.  
She stepped closer, offering you one gloved hand. "I would be so glad to have you by my side. It's good to see that even loyal subjects of Camelot see how unfit her king is."  
You took the witch's hand, walking with her towards your horse. You helped her up, climbing onto the steed behind her and letting Morgana guide the animal. "I will admit, it hurt me when you left. I almost felt abandoned," you laughed dryly, no emotion in the gesture. "Now I understand though. You did what was best for the magical community."  
Morgana turned her head to look at you, pale lips quirking into a smile. Her green eyes, though guarded, shined with a hint of softness. "I am glad you came to find me, (Y/N)."

~~~~~

You sat in Morgana's chamber with her, dining on fruits and vegetables as you chatted as though you were still close friends. You took in the surroundings, noting the emptiness of the entire building. Most of the guards seemed to be bandits and Saxons, gathered through fear or promises of riches.  
"How was Camelot treating you? Well, I hope," Morgana asked, using a small knife to cut an apple into bite-size slices.  
"It was alright, but I couldn't sit by while people suffered for who they are," you recited the rhetoric you had been told. Your mission was to gather information from Morgana, gain her trust, and find a way back to Camelot. Nothing more. "I knew that you were gathering a resistance, and knew I would be welcome. At least, I hoped I would be."  
The black haired woman smiled at you, head tilted as she chewed. She swallowed, placing the knife and apple on the table before speaking. "I was always rather fond of you, (Y/N). You weren't like many of the nobles around Camelot; you cared for the less fortunate, you weren't afraid to speak out. I really did regret having to leave you behind."  
You couldn't help the flush that dusted your (S/C) cheeks. You ducked your head, (H/C) hair falling in a curtain around your face as you thought of what to say. "It never felt right to sit idly by and let those less fortunate be punished just for their happenstance. You always knew that," you said as you looked back up. You locked eyes with the other woman, taking a note of the way they shone. You wondered if she might have some sense of humanity left in her.  
You finished eating in silence, thanking Morgana for the meal before excusing yourself to retreat to your chambers.

~~~~~

A week had passed, and Morgana had warmed up to you just as you had hoped. She had revealed the size of her army to you, along with her plans to advance on Camelot. Perhaps the most vital information had been when she told you about Mordred and how she had gifted him a sword forged in dragon's breath. You had managed to sneak the information out in letters, surprised by how lax security was with you.  
It was one night at dinner that Morgana had surprised you. Instead of sitting at opposite ends of the table, she elected to sit beside you. Throughout the meal, she seemed excessively affectionate, causing a blush to stay on your cheeks and your heart to flutter.  
You looked over at the pale skinned woman, noticing how emotions you hadn't felt for Morgana in years. You decided in that moment that you would act without thinking, disregarding the plans. You leaned forward, kissing Morgana's cheek delicately.  
She turned towards you, capturing your lips with hers. Her hand grazed against the side of your neck, lowering to rest on your shoulder. She looked at you, green eyes showing emotions that hadn't been there in years.  
Your (E/C) eyes slipped closed as you pressed against her, hands roaming her body as you kissed her heatedly. You gasped when one of her hands slipped up your skirt, fingers trailing up the (S/C) skin of your thigh gently.  
Her fingers began to massage the muscles of your thigh, her other hand cupping your breast. Morgana's breath ghosted against your ear as she chuckled, hand edging closer to your entrance. One nimble finger rubbed against your clit, sending a bolt of heat through you that caused you to moan quietly. Your own hands were kneading her breasts, massaging the tender flesh slowly as your lips worked their way down her throat. You noticed her breath hitch as you grazed over her pulse, and you licked the hot skin carefully, eliciting another moan from her. Your own breathing stopped when you felt her insert one delicate finger inside of you, pumping the digit in and out slowly as her green eyes locked with your (E/C) ones. Morgana ran the fingers of her free hand through your (H/C) locks, scraping her nails against the back of your neck as she inserted a second finger into you. She noticed your chest heaving, and laid you back onto the table, withdrawing her fingers from you. Once more her eyes held you in their enchanting gaze as she used both of her hands to lift your skirts to your waist. She placed herself between your thighs, mouth nearing your entrance as she held eye contact with you. You hooked one leg behind her head, easing her forward as you shivered with anticipation. You swore your eyes almost rolled back into your head as Morgana gently traced her tongue around your folds, your leg flexing as you let out little whimpers. This seemed to give her the signal she needed, as the sorceress locked her lips around your clit and licked a flat stripe across it. Her hands were placed on your hips, thumbs stroking small circles into the (S/C) flesh there. Her tongue delved into your entrance, swirling around inside before retreating again. She crawled further up your body, lifting her own skirts so that you could see her core as well; slowly, she pressed herself against you. Her lips attacked yours again, tongues brushing against each other as you kissed. You could feel yourself nearing orgasm, one of your hands sliding down your torso to rub against your clit. The gesture caused friction for Morgana as well, causing her to moan against your lips. You smiled, kissing her once more as your fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, pushing you both closer to finishing. You could feel yourself shaking when Morgana licked a cool stripe up your neck, nibbling on your jaw. Her eyes flashed golden, and every sensation you were feeling was intensified tenfold. A smirk played on her lips as she kissed you again, pushing you over the brink of orgasm and coaxing you through it. Her own hand worked with your own now, causing you to shudder in complete ecstasy as she brushed along your sensitive nerves. Her mouth closed over yours once more as you both came down from the high, the magic she had used on you fading away as you both breathed heavily. You looked up at her, sweat starting to chill on your (S/C) skin as you realized what had just happened. She was supposed to be the enemy- hell, you couldn't see any reason that she shouldn't be. And here you were, a spy, bedding her. You could feel your heart hammering as she stared down at you, green eyes concerned. "Are you alright, (Y/N)?" she asked, voice tender. You nodded, unsure of what to say exactly. You started when there was a knock at the door, pulling your skirts back in place as Morgana stood. She ran her fingers through her messy black hair, her skirts falling around her as she strode to the door. She pulled it open, obviously irate as she demanded an answer as to why she had been interrupted. A guard held out a letter, mumbling under his breath so that you could not hear him. His eyes flickered over to you as the letter was torn from his hand and he was dismissed, the door slamming in his face. Morgana opened the scrap of paper, eyes scanning over it as her pale face seemed to grow even more pale. Her cheeks then grew flushed and her eyes blazed with fury as she turned to you. "A /spy/, (Y/N)?" Her voice was heavy with both hurt and rage, as she clenched her fist around the letter, crumpling it. You weren't sure what you could say, fear engulfing you as you tried to think of a way to get out of here. You considered the window, but it was at least a three story drop. Maybe you could stab her and run for it? You didn't have time for further thought before Morgana fell to her knees in front of you. "I thought that you had come back to me. I thought you had seen why I do this, and realized I was the right side. I thought I could trust you, that you were my friend. It appears I was wrong," her voice quivered on the last word. Tears fell from her cheeks as she looked up at you. "Why would you hurt me like this?" You dropped from your place on the table, trying to think of anything to say. You reached out to embrace her, to try to do something to assure your life would not be ended. You flinched as she struck out, knocking your hand away. She reached out, hand firm as she slapped you across the face. Her green eyes blazed, as she struck you again and again. "I thought I had one friend left in this world!" Her scream was echoed by the stone walls, even as it died out. She looked at you again, her tears not halting. "You know, (Y/N), I always did love your eyes. A beautiful (E/C) color that soothed me. It will hurt me to see the light fade from them." You tried to back away, only pinning yourself against the table as you saw her eyes flash golden. Your neck took an unnatural twist, pain searing through you for the last few seconds of your life.


End file.
